Twisting Fantasies
by MythicalWolf12
Summary: They all thought it would be alright. Each of them thought they knew who they were destined to be with...but things change. Follow Gil, Molly, Deema, Goby, Oona and Nonny through these hard times in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

_Six guppies, each seeming to have there own destinies: The goofy one with the talented one, the soft-hearted one with the smart one, the friendly one and the dramatic one. But things change. As each Guppy grows older, their interests twist, causing them to stumble over each other, trying to keep up with their own fantasies. Will their friendship break, causing every dream together to fall? Will they find their true love? Follow Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny through their exciting lives, while they each follow their hearts into a confusing twist of their fantasies._

**The first chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly mumbled to herself, pulling her long, pink hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose, hot-pink jacket on this beautiful, winter morning. She quickly stuffed her iPhone in her pocket, and headed for the door. She embraced the breezy weather, breathing in the cool, fresh air. She smiled to herself, and began walking towards the park. She'd always loved taking walks through her neighborhood's park; it was a calming place for her to think over her troubles, or just to get some fresh air. She frequently met up with her friends, but she wasn't expecting to see anyone today. She slowly walked through the park, watching the bare branches shake in the breeze. Squirrels scurried across the path, dropping acorns along their way. The young girl's brown gaze was set downward, deep in thought, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," She apologized. She then glanced up, realizing it was Nonny, "Oh! Hey, Nonny. Didn't expect to see you here today."

"Hi...Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she smiled. He joined her at her side, glaring at her with his green eyes.

"So what're you doing here so early this morning?" he asked her.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Molly laughed, "I come out here a lot, it's so refreshing compared to being stuffed in a small house..."

"I know how you feel."

They continued walking in silence for a while. She inched slightly closer to him, feeling suddenly cold. He jumped slightly feeling their shoulders brush, but continued walking.

"So, how's Oona and your relationship going?" Molly asked, glaring up at him.

"Oh...um...Not as good as I would like...but..." he sighed.

"You're not alone," Molly mumbled, "I thought Gil would have asked me out by now...but...I'm having second-thoughts."

Nonny nodded, sighing slightly. Neither of them said a thing the rest of the time. Once they reached the end of the park, Molly waved goodbye to Nonny, and began walking home. She took out her iPhone, seeing she had a text.

"Oh, lord no..." she whispered, reading the text sent to her by Deema. It read,

"MOLLY! i think I'm gonna die! Goby asked Oona out!"

"Oh, no..."

Author's Note: First chapter's up! Sorry it's kinda short. I know, dramatic for a first chapter, but I had to do that for things to work out...*he he* so yeah, you can probably tell which pairs will be in this story. If you can't, too bad, I'm not tellin'. c: Oh, and I have nothing against the Deema/Goby, Gil/Molly, and Oona/Nonny pairs. In fact, they're my fav. pairings. But I wanted to do something different than everyone else xD So yeah, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out soon, because I'm writing as much as possible, cuz my family's going on vacation next week, for a whole week. no computers, and I can't write stories on my iPod well. So, please favorite, review, follow, critic, and all that junk. xD 


	3. Author's Note: Read

I'm sorry guys, but for personal reasons I have to quit FFN. And same for dA. So this story will NOT be continued. I want to thank the following artists for all their amazing stories and for inspiring me SO, SO, SO much. Thank you, Authorgirl12, Mikkimausu, LoveHateCare, Amberstone12, and SkyWarriorKirby. You people are AWESOME. Never give up on writing. No matter what other people say. You're all amazing writers, and you have such creative stories. Keep up the great work. Thank you all for all your support, everyone. Maybe I can come back in a few years. But for now...goodbye. 


End file.
